Fulfillment centers are typically large-volume single-floor warehouse buildings used to temporarily store items prior to shipment to customers. Often, due to their large footprint, these buildings are located on the outskirts of cities where space is available to accommodate these large buildings. These locations are not convenience for deliveries into cities where an ever-increasing number of people live. Thus, there is a growing need and desire to locate fulfillment centers within cities, such as in downtown districts and densely populated parts of the cities. By locating the fulfillment centers within the cities, items may be more quickly delivered to the growing population of people that live in the cities, as well as the large population of people who work in the cities.
Conventionally, items have been delivered from fulfillment centers by common carriers, which travel from the fulfillment centers located outside of the city into the cities to the customer's residence or designated delivery location. Smaller businesses, such as restaurants, sometimes use bicycle delivery and walking delivery of items to customers that are located near the business. More recently, additional types of deliveries have grown in popularity and feasibility, such as delivery by unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and delivery by short-term hired ground vehicle drivers.